Wedding of the Millenium
by ALC Punk
Summary: Brian and Meggan's wedding could be the turning point in the lives of Excalibur.


Disclaimer: They're not mine, they're Marvels. Abused and battered by them, too.   
  
Notes: This came in a dream. Honest. I've been reading the Excalibur run, and I've hit Elliscalibur, and woke up this morning from amusing dreams. This was the only one I could vaguely remember.  
  
Wedding of the Millenium  
  
by Ana Lyssie Cotton  
  
It was the night before a wedding, and all through Braddock Manor, panic was stirring, although most of the preperations had been left in capable hands. Kitty Pryde considered this fact as she studied Meggan from the side, the blonde woman captivated by fireflies out her bedroom window.  
  
"Meg?"  
  
"Oh. Kitty." The soon-to-be-bride smiled, strain in her face.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"It's the people. So many, and such thoughts and feelings."   
  
Kitty nodded, "And it's tugging at you, their expectations and worries."  
  
"Yes. If Brian..."  
  
"Meggan, if you could have the kind of wedding you want, what would it be?"  
  
"Small." The metamporph giggled, "I think I'd prefer to elope, though. That always seems so romantic on TV."  
  
"Yes." Kitty tilted her head to the side, "What if I told you Brian doesn't want a big wedding either?"  
  
"That would be lovely!" Meggan clapped, then stilled, "But... We still have all of these people. And the caterers. And Roma..."  
  
"I have an idea about that."  
  
The blonde woman studied her friend for a moment, then laughed softly, "I believe you do."  
  
Kitty grinned and pulled out a thick sheaf of paper, "Here. It's a special license. I've sent Kurt after Brian, since I knew neither of you had been happy the last few days. Go. Run away. We'll take care of everything else."  
  
Laughing, Meggan caught Kitty around the waist and danced her around the room. "Thank you!"  
  
--  
  
It was the wedding of the century, maybe even the millenium. Everyone was there who was somebody. The Technet, Gatecrasher, the Crazy Gang, even Saturnyne, though she appeared to be mildly bored. Roma would preside over this sacred proceeding, binding the two heroes together forevermore. In days to come, *everyone* would be talking about this wedding. Even if they hadn't been there.  
  
The groom and his best man appeared in a puff of brimstone, a flash of purple light. A few people were mildly intrigued as to why Brian Braddock had dyed his hair dark, and why he seemed to stand too stiffly at the altar, with Kurt almost supporting him. But, then, maybe it had been a wild bachelor party.  
  
The music began, the procession of bridesmaids and attendants wafting up the aisle in gentle 3-quarter time. Behind them, the bride herself, resplendent in white and gauze and more sequins than could ever be counted. She walked with a calm assurance, and a soft whisper began as those closest to the aisle noted her somewhat shorter stature.  
  
Sound swelled as she reached the altar, and turned towards the man she was to marry. With care, she lifted her veil and smiled at him, brown eyes dancing softly. "Hallo, Pete."  
  
"Mmrpphmhm!"  
  
"You get to talk in a minute." Kitty Pryde straightened herself, staring at his eyes, almost devouring them. "I wanted to tell you--Rigby meant nothing. I said he made me feel young. But that was a lie. It was the danger that did that. And, in the end, I always found more adventure with you."   
  
"Mmmph."  
  
"Hush. I was wrong to let you walk out without a fight. I've already lost, but I figure, what could be better than a setting like this?" She shrugged, "Peter Winston Wisdom, will you marry me?"  
  
The crowd, which had begun muttering amongst itself, hushed again at this question. Ears strained to hear the answer as Kurt Wagner removed the gag from the angry man.  
  
"Trussed up like a fucking christmas goose, Pryde. And you want to marry me?"  
  
"Why not? All these nice people want a wedding, I say we give them one." But there was worry in her eyes.  
  
He spat, "Because this isn't how it works."  
  
"Oh, how should it then? Wining and dining and then a proposal by the man who goes on his knees?" She snorted, "This is the 90's, Pete. But if it'll make you feel better." She handed her bouqet to the bridesmaid behind her, and Pete was startled to recognise his sister, dark eyes fixed on him with a sardonic amusement.  
  
Kitty knelt, the ruffles of the dress spilling around her like a puddle. She looked up at him, "Pete, I love you, will you marry me?"  
  
He snorted in exasperation, "You look bloody silly, Pryde."  
  
"I probably do."  
  
Pete studied her a moment longer, then shook his head, "No."  
  
The audience gasped, appalled. It went against their collectively romantic natures for the knight to turn down his lady. Several began muttering about ignorant Saxon whelps.  
  
"Oh." She sighed, "Oh well. Here, help me up, this dress is too long." She held out a hand to him.  
  
Automatically, he pulled. She stood, then tripped as he continued pulling, ending up against his chest. His arms settled around her naturally. "Um, Pete...."  
  
"You had me kidnapped and trussed up."  
  
"Ye-es. I'm aware of that."  
  
"Proposed to me twice."  
  
"You said no."  
  
He leaned closer, "You could phase out of my arms. Why haven't you?"  
  
Her lips tickled his ear as she replied, "I like it here."  
  
"Ah." He set her on her feet and stepped back. "As momentous as this occasion appears, I think I'll be going now."  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
The blue-furred man nodded, and held a hand out to Pete, "If you'll come with me, herr Wisdom."  
  
In a flash of light and stench of brimstone, they were gone. Kitty sighed, then smiled brightly at Roma. "Well. Now that's settled, is there anyone else who'd like to be married while we have this lovely setup?" She turned to the audience, still smiling.   
  
Romany, who stood next to her, could see the pain and tears in her eyes. "My brother is an idiot."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Katya?" The tall well-built young man who'd come from a nearby pew regarded her hesitently.  
  
"No, Piotr. I can't marry you." She suppressed a shudder.  
  
He nodded and retreated to his seat. The audience shifted restlessly, but there were no more people willing to stand. Kitty smiled brightly, "Well, if that concludes our business, I think we can all move to the reception. I'm told there's a large amount of cake and pie and things to drink."  
  
As people began leaving the pews, Kitty felt her face heat up. There were many sympathetic glances her way, and it was galling and embarrassing. She'd known it would be, if Pete said no. But the chance that he might have said yes had been worth it.  
  
Romany muttered imprecations under her breath, but forced a smile as Roma touched her shoulder. "Ma'am."  
  
"I am irritated with him as well." The lovely woman sighed, "But I will not manipulate things so it becomes right."  
  
"Good idea," Kitty muttered, "I'd hate to have to hit you."  
  
Roma chuckled, "If you hadn't saved the multiverse several times over, I'm sure someone would have me clap you in chains."  
  
"Try it. Could be more fun than this wedding."  
  
Romany snorted, "You didn't want this wedding anymore than he did."  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"Nah. Huge church affairs are boring. Now, a wedding presided over by a dead priest being channeled through a unicorn, now THAT'S a wedding."  
  
"...Oh, look, there's Alistaire. I'm sure you'd love to meet him, Romany."  
  
-finis- 


End file.
